Persona 5: Forced Truth
by Newest-Jester
Summary: The mysterious murders start once again after two years of peace in Inaba. The investigation team and SEEDS must team up in order to stop the new killer. But how can they when they don't have a fool to lead them. Will the new Jester triumph or will the rest of the deck out weight him. Sorry kind of wrote it wrong the first time...hahaha it's also my first fiction
1. Chapter 1

"Hey anybody I'm feeling hungry bring me something to eat you bastards." The man in the cell yelled as the foot steps were getting closer to his cell.

"Finally some service, I'm joking I know time for my date with the chair again right." Said the man it almost looked like he was taunting them.

"Nope actually you have a visitor, man you are one lucky son of…

"What is this lovers quarrel, move it you only have ten minutes." The other guard interrupted the conversation

"Only ten, what did Dojima's went down on the ranks or what"

"Just be quite, and besides detective Dojima isn't visiting you any more Adachi. The new warden said that he was letting he's feelings get in the way of work."

"Alright we are here, the room has a camera so don't try anything funny the guy visiting you said he want it privacy. So he pai…persuaded us into making it private see you later.

A young man entered as the officers were living.

"What the hell do you want punk? I don't know you."

"Yeah I know but I know you, you are Tohru Adachi ex-detective of the Inaba P.D. Serial killer brought to justice by some punks." Responded the young man.

"Wow you do know me and if I didn't knew better I think you are hitting on me. Adachi responded with an answer of his own.

"Come on you are ugly as hell how would want to hit on you."

_Man this kid kind of sounds like_ me, Thought Adachi. _And looks and acts the same way_

"What do you want from me, are you trying to copy my style or something?" Adachi was curious to why the young man had come to visit him.

"Well as you can see I'm American, so I just arrived to this country side from the city."

"Man sucks to be you, I bet you miss the city already" Said Adachi.

"Yeah but not really, you see as soon as I arrived I was summoned to a weird world. A man with a huge nose told me to talk with you about a specific topic."

"Oh yeah, and what would this "specific topic" was tips on how to get laid."

"No not really, he said that you might know about the Jester Arcana."

Adachi's face turned paled and his skin shiver.

"How the hell are you?"

"Great it seems you do know, great looks like we are going to be partners."


	2. Chapter 1 How did i got here?

4/27

**Author's Notes: So** i messed up big time on the summary the first time and i didn't notice until today shit happens am i right. Well so i'm still thinking in names for characters so if you have any PM me and i'll put in there. Thnks 4 understanding so i'll let you get to it

My first day of Japanese high school and it already feels like shit. In case you didn't knew my name is Ellis, Ellis Oaks. I moved to Japan cause I really wanted to escape my family, it's not that I don't like theme it's just that… you know I don't want to get to much into detail. The point is I'm here now and the only thing I have to do is keep my grades up. You are probably wondering, how did a teenager got to Japan only with his grades? Well you see my school wanted to look got with the local newspapers, so…you now let's just say my school's principal wanted to look good cause of his new found call, mayor so a buddy of his here in Inaba told him about the foreign exchange student plan. So he picked not the kid with the highest grades, not the one best disciplined but the best behaved, yours truly. There was only problem with his plan and that is that he had no idea that I had therapist so he shipped him along with me, but on the side. Now I'm to keep my grades not to high but not to low it's almost a dream come true. Yeah right…

"… and remember Ellis you are not to stay outside too long today. It's your first day don't get into fights and if one of you is to come out I rather it be…" the voice stopped as I talk

"You rather it be Dustin, right? Cause he is the best out all of, you know this is my life not his." I told Will, my therapist.

"You know that I only want what's best for you Ellis but your personalities are getting out of control. In the plane you were hitting on a women that probably was three time your age." Will looked as a parent does when lecturing a kid.

"So what it's not my fault, it's theirs so…." Will interrupted me this time.

"Look I'm sorry it was a long flight and I'm tired you got to rest cause I knew we would arrive at this time. For now go to school, the place is called Yasogami High the school's principal will be waiting for you please keep the other two yous in check. You're the one in control right now help me keep it that way." With that I grabbed my back pack and went out the door

"Man this is a small town there's nothing like this back in the city. No sir, well according to Will the school is that way."

I ran in the direction marked on the piece of crap map Will had drown

"Man Will stick to therapy I don't see a bright future for you in art. What's with all the kids in uniform?"

As I ran up a hill I noticed that some students were wearing matching uniforms.

"Well nobody told me I had to wear a uniform" It looked as if I was talking to myself but little did everyone knew. The real conversation was on going on my head.

"Well there's the gate and I bet that the chubby guy in samurai clothes is the principal. Man talk about old fashion."

Look I was sticking out like sort thumb I was the only kid wearing a coat like jacket. Kind of like a duster… wait that's not the point.

"Ah welcome you must be Ellis, I'm the principal of this school and this is my assistant principal Ms. Kashiwagi. She would be showing you around and now I don't want to keep you from your first day so…welcome to Yasogami High and welcome to Inaba."

"As the principal said my name is Ms. Kashiwag, I used to teach here but I was promoted for some extra work I did for summer school. You know teachers don't want to be stock here either so I volunteer for two years now and got promoted.

"Wow what an easy life."

She looked back at me as if she had a problem with me. She just pointed me to my class and left

"Man what a bit…

As I entered the room I bumped into someone

"Hey what the hell man? What's your deal? Don't you see I'm walking here, I swear class mates get more disrespectable every year." A girl said as I fell to the floor.

"Look girl you ran into me, not me to you. And secondly I thought people are supposed to be nice to transfer students."

The girl looked red as person can, she was about to burst when the bell rung.

"Better save it for next time princes, cause today is my lucky day."


	3. Chapter 2 Beary excited to meet you

**Author's Notes: **I didn't like how this one came out so I'm going to introduce characters in chapter 5 so I can have at least one or two

Velvet Room

"Uhhh I feel….tired….where….am I…." I wanted to see what was going on but I could barely move any part of my body.

"Ah Welcome to the Velvet Room my name is Igor I am delighted to make your acquaintance. I'm sure must be wondering where you are, please do not be alarm for I have summoned you within your dreams." A man with a long nose right across from where I am started talking to me

I started to gain strength so I ask him the first thing on my mind.

"What do you mean?"

"This place exists between dreams and reality. It is a room that only those bind by a "contract" may enter. It may be that such fate awaits you in the near future." Igor answer me as he continued.

"Now then… why don't you introduce yourself? I've given you my name now you must do the same"

"My name is E…I mean is D… what is up with this. Whenever I try to say my name I get this headache what the hell did you do to me?"

"Ah I see it seems you may not know who you really are? It is alright after all that's why we are here. Me and my assistants are here to help you in your journey. For now you must take leave, we will attend to the details another time. Until then farewell"

4/28

God what was that, never had a dream like that before. Maybe it's the other two playing a prank on me.

"Hey Dustin, Alex either of you messing with my dreams?"

I asked the other two in my head but only got this from them

Alex: "Got no reason to mess with you, boss"

Dustin: "What if I did? It's not like you are no complete control"

"Fine thanks anyways, really appreciate it the help Alex"

I walked down the stairs and found Will getting breakfast ready

"Need help?" I asked

"Nah I'm almost done, just get some plates out please. The principal called yesterday, it seems one of you offended the assistant principal." Will seemed to be adapting well

"Yeah it was me. She was trying to justify her new job to me. How she did "special favors" you get where I'm going with this right. Besides I just told her she had it easy." I told him and he laughed a little

"Ah I see so that's what tick her off, well whatever you do Ellis you are in charge keep it that way." With that we ate breakfast and both went our separate ways.

As I made my way to school I saw a bear costume in a garbage bin.

"Wow they even have those here what were they call…uhm…teddy…ah I don't remember but back home there were tons of them. What is done in trash?"

"I'm not trash I just happened to have met the wrong group of girls. They were being so nice how would've I have known they meant to put me here. I guess young ladies aren't what they used to be." The suit responded

"Oh damn dude are you okay in there. I thought it was just a costume don't worry I'll help you out."

I tried to just pull it out but it was no good, at the end I had to pull him out through the head and then the costume.

"Thank you, I thought I was a goner by the way my name is Teddie." The guy said it took me a while to respond after all i was amazed to how someone in a bear costume was wearing clothes and not be sweating

"That's what they called those, dude where did you got that suit? It would mean a lot to me if you told me."

"Well it's not that easy, hey you're wearing the same uniform my friends wear. Could it possibly mean that you go Yasogami High?" Asked Teddie

"Oh this thing yeah, so you're not in high school? Dude don't tell me you already graduated, you don't look that much older than me."

"Yup I even have a job at Junes, Yoskue says that if I keep doing this good he might promote me. Maybe I'll get to be manger of the ladies section

Yeah like that will ever happen. I mean look at him he's a lover boy the minute he gets his heart broken so will his life.

"Anyways I have to go or I'll be late can we discuss the suit matter later?"

"Sure meet me in the Junes food court after school uhm… sorry I forget to ask your name."

"It's Ellis...uh my head"

"You ok Ellis?"

"Yeah just a headache, so after school?"


End file.
